Sapphire
Elemental Lord |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= Naomi Kriya Mezmar Najirin |previous partner= |base of operations= |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Malek Kriya (pupil) Rika Kriya (pupil) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= yes}} Sapphire (サファイア, Safaia) is an Independent Mage, a member of Cursed Flames, former teacher to Malek Kriya and Rika Kriya and a member of the Elemental Lords. Sapphire is well-known for her use in Ice Magic, earning her the nickname Ice Cold Sapphire (氷冷サファイア, Hyōrei Safaia). During their childhood years, Sapphire took care of both Malek and Rika, teaching them Ice Magic. She also took care of their adopted sister Kiyoko Kriya. Appearance Sapphire is a beautiful woman with a slender and curvacious figure, long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears General Clothes with long sleeves and a blue scarf on her neck. She also has a tattoo on her chest. Personality Sapphire is seen to be a rather kind, calm and confident individual, valuing the lives of her fellow villagers and friends, or travelers, treating them as family. Such was seen when she took in the Kriya siblings Malek Kriya, Rika Kriya and their adopted sister Kiyoko Kriya, despite the fact she didn't know them, treating them with medical attention at an infirmary, and later buying them food, assuming a motherly role afterwards, despite her taking them in as her students. She, however, can be very dangerous at certain moments and will threaten those who try to hurt those she cares most about and will resort to brutal and violent methods as seen when a dangerous criminal threatened to kill Malek. She is also to be very serious when it comes teaching her Ice Magic, and due to her strict training, Malek and Rika were able to master their Ice Magic in a few years. Also, she can be seen to get embarrassed very quickly, as she blushed when a ten-year old Malek called her beautiful and that he would marry her when he grew up, causing several doctors, and her fellow villagers to tease her, although Malek later revealed that he joked on the marriage part, resulting in him getting banged on the head. Still, she enjoys jokes, laughing a little after Malek revealed it to be a joke. She also played jokes on both Rika and Malek, only to be targeted by them soon afterwards. In due time, Rika and Malek saw her as their mother, being the second mother figure in their lives. Once both Rika and Malek were of age, they decided to go travel the kingdom of Firore, she started to cry but respected their decision. Ever since becoming an Elemental Lord, Sapphire maintains her similar personality, but no longer resorts to violent methods, but still vows to protect those she cares about. Magic & Abilities Ice Magic: Sapphire possesses powerful Ice Magic, which allows her to manipulate, produce and control ice through whatever means. She is even capable of conjuring ice in warm areas, serving her magic with incredible offensive and defensive power. Being a master at this form of elemental magic, Sapphire is regarded as one of the best Ice Mages, and as such, she was earned a title with the Elemental Lords by it's leader Naomi Kriya, and is respected by enemies, friends and allies alike. In terms of Ice Magic, she is amongst the most skilled, having trained since she was four years old. The ice generated from Sapphire's hand are seen to be at freezing generates, and allows her to engulf her body in an icy mist, allowing her to move through the air. Ice magic allows her to manipulate the properties of snow-based and wind-based attacks. She is also able to walk in cold or freezing areas, thus being immune and can take the attacks of other Ice Mages and deflect them with little difficulty. Sapphire's power in Ice Magic ranks her in third place of the Elemental Lords. *'Freeze': Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Sapphire comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability, as with Sapphire is her mastery in Ice Magic. *'Blizzard Storm': Sapphire places her palms together in front of her, following with a circular motion, and pulls her arms back and pushes forward, releasing a powerful wind with ice shards that hit the opponent, freezing them. The wind is capable of freezing the ground or area where it's thrown. *'Ice Mist Body': Through the use of her Ice Magic, Sapphire is able to turn into a misty ice, allowing her to travel through the air. She can use this form in several areas, regardless of the areas temperatures. She is able to move at unseeable and undetectable speed, also using her surrounds to camouflage her presence, such as a clear blue sky. Even so, when moving above ground she uses the element of surprise to catch her opponents off guard, striking them from below or behind. She often uses this particular spell with her Ice Eruption. *'Ice Punch': Sapphire generates a orb of ice around her hand and punches her opponent, causing the orb to explode on impact, freezing the region that was hit. *'Ice Eruption' (氷の噴火, Kōri no Funka): Being able to generate ice from any area of her ddesire, Sapphire targets the ground beneath her target and releases a large burst of ice which impacts the foe, sending them flying several meters in the air. The attack in response freezes the opponent. *'Arctic Wind Beam' (北極の風ビーム, Hokkyoku no Kaze Bīmu): *'Ice Bombs': Snapping her fingers, Sapphire generates staues of ice that rise from the ground and explode, hitting the target. *'Frozen Wave' (凍結されたウェーブ, Tōketsu sa Reta U~ēbu): *'Ice Slicer' (アイススライサー, Aisu Suraisā): *'Ice Storm': Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Immense Magic Power: Sapphire is seen to possess an immense level of magic power, as such also places her as third amongst the Elemental Lords. Ice Resistance: Having ice as ers signature element, Sapphire is able to take, or even block, ice-based attacks without being injured. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Relationships Trivia *Sapphire is based of Esdeath from the mnaga/anime Akame Ga Kill. Some content was taken from it's mother wiki, and all credit goes to it's original creators and editors. Quotes Category:Ice Magic User Category:Females Category:Female Category:Malek Kriya Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character